


Worry Not (For I Am Here)

by Gardy25



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bit of romanian, seb being a sweetheart, worried chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardy25/pseuds/Gardy25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's jaw clenched as he watched Sebastian give that perplexed, dejected smile, followed by an anguished "But I knew him."</p>
<p>Chris can easily say this is his least favorite scene of the whole movie.</p>
<p>Or the one where Chris runs off during Sebastian's memory wiping scene and Sebastian finds him and reassures him that everything is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry Not (For I Am Here)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really one for writing about Evanstan, Stucky is more my forte, but I had to write this after seeing TWS for the fourth time (and I'm sure it won't be the last). Spoilers for CA, CA:TWS, and the CA comics. Possible spoilers for CA and CA:TWS. Warnings for kissing, talk of sex and cussing. I used google translate for the Romanian in this. Sângeros iad - bloody hell. Rahat, tu mă omoară - shit, you're killing me. Da drept - yeah right.

Chris's jaw clenched as he watched Sebastian give that perplexed, dejected smile, followed by an anguished "But I _knew him_."

Chris can easily say this is his least favorite scene of the whole movie, desperation and rage clawing at the walls of his stomach, trying to break free as the scene unfurled in front of his eyes. He wanted to strangle Rumlow and Pierce and every other damn person in that room before setting Bucky free from his confides, and he _knows_  it's a completely ridiculous urge that needed to be quickly snuffed out before he did something completely idiotic, that he needs to step out of Steve's shoes and stop looking at this scene as if his best friend was being memory wiped after _finally_  remembering him, but he had an almost unbreakable habit of staying in character between takes, so when the screaming started, loud and raspy and utterly _devastating_ , Chris excused himself and fled, costume and all.

When they were finally done filming that part and Sebastian was unstrapped, he let himself start to worry about Chris's whereabouts. He noticed that he had disappeared between takes, but wouldn't let himself work up into a panic because he could simply be going to the bathroom or getting something to eat, but this was the sixth take now, and he never showed up with his thumbs ups and mouthed words of encouragement.

"Has anyone seen Chris??" Anthony called out, sweeping the room with his eyes, eyebrows pulled together in a mixture of frustration and concern.

"I'll find him." Sebastian promised with a nod as he stood up. "Just keep working your magic."

-

As soon as the door opened to Sebastian's hotel room, he could see Chris sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

He knew that he'd find Chris here because whenever he was having anxiety attacks or needed to clear his head, he always ended up wherever Sebastian was staying - if they were in the same city, that is. They became good friends during the shooting of the first Captain America, and the routine started after Bucky fell off the train in the movie.

Now, no matter where they are, if Chris needs something, he calls up Sebastian or finds him, and Sebastian knows he's all too willing to help (that Chris feels guilty for waking him up at three in the morning or interrupting him during a shoot) but he doesn't care, because as long as Chris is ok, everything else will fall into place behind it.

"O' Captain my Captain," Sebastian spoke in a hushed tone, even though there was no need, as he shut the door behind him.

Chris startled, head whipping in the direction the voice came from, guilt instantly changing his demeanor, tugging his lips into a small frown. He pointedly kept his eyes lowered as he spoke, voice rough and cracking unevenly. "Aw hell, I didn't mean for them to send out a search party for me." He scrubbed a hand across his reddened face and tried to discreetly sniff without Sebastian noticing, but he did ( _of course_ he did, he always does when it involves Chris), stomach clenching at the sound.

"I volunteered." He replied with a nonchalant shrug before going over and sitting next to Chris, his worry mounting.

The man tried to avoid his gaze, head turned to his left, away from Sebastian. He could see the shame lining the hard planes of his muscles, the tension curling his hands together.

"You've been crying," Sebastian said softly, gentle hands prying Chris's apart. "Why?"

Chris looked at him then, showing tired, bloodshot eyes with a grim smile. "Allergies are acting up Seb, no biggie."

"Sângeros iad," he mumbled under his breath before raising his voice. "Don't lie to me Chris, it won't get you anywhere." His voice was as gentle as his touch, free from accusation and venom.

He snorted humorlessly, looking like he wished Sebastian wasn't here. "I don't think you'd appreciate the reason."

"I'd appreciate it more than a lie," he replied benevolently, holding his gaze pointedly.

Chris's gaze fell to Sebastian's metal arm, conflicting emotions flitting across his features before he reached out and tentatively touched his forearm with shaking fingertips, a wavering exhale escaping slightly parted lips.

Sebastian didn't have the luxury of taking off the arm yet because he still had more shooting today, so he simply threw his black tee shirt on before rushing to the hotel the cast was currently staying in, and he hadn't put any thought into it until now.

"Chris.." Sebastian murmured, finally understanding what was bothering him so much. "I'm ok, my memories are intact. It'll take a lot more for me to forget you." And Sebastian wasn't sure if he was talking to Chris or Steve, or if Bucky was the one speaking. The lines have blurred, and they're hard to distinguish sometimes, and it was terrifying and beautiful all at the same time.

Chris's hand wrapped around his forearm and he let out a soft, choked sound, eyes blinking rapidly to hold back the tears. "I'm pathetic," he mumbled, unable to meet Sebastian's searching gaze.

"No, you're a great actor. Most people don't completely embrace their character - in between shots they drop the ideals of whoever they're playing as and go back to themselves, only picking the mask back up when they're in front of a camera." Chris made a quiet noise that sounded like a protest, not fully convinced. Sebastian tilted Chris's chin up with his free hand, fingers curling against his cheek, gently wiping away the stray tears. "It takes true talent to stay in character, to feel what they feel."

"But I shouldn't feel this _strongly_  about it. I never have before this role. When you started screaming, I... I wanted to kill everyone in that room, slowly and painfully." He shook his head and scoffed, eyes closing. "And I _knew_  that it was all fake, but for a moment, it all seemed so _real_ , like I was watching you forget me, powerless to do anything." His breath hitched, grip tightening around his arm as he turned so he was sitting sideways on the bed, knees pressing into Sebastian's left thigh.

"You think during the scenes I never felt like I was Bucky?" Chris opened his eyes, surprise evident in their depths, even though he knew Sebastian so well after all this time. "Lost, confused, only remembering you in a fractured world? Or in the last movie, when you were in that destroyed bar, mourning, that I didn't feel guilt or want to hug you until you stopped looking so empty?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing easily.

"Seb.." Chris sounded like he wanted to sob, face crumbling in on itself.

"We're ok." He reassured, pressing his forehead against Chris's. "We'll be ok in the end, too. But you already know this, Chris. We both know this." He was talking about Bucky and Steve now, because he knew it was bothering Chris (and hell, it was bothering him too), but they knew that they ended up teaming up in the comics, and at the rate these movies were going, it was going to happen down the road.

"Yeah, I just. I can't stand to see you in pain like that." He confessed, blushing with shame.

"I don't exactly like the idea of shooting you or caving your skull in either." He pointed out, fingers gentle as he traced them down to his neck. "But it'll all work out in the end."

Chris's eyes closed as he let out a heavy breath that curled over Sebastian's face like a lover's touch, the tension lessening in his shoulders.

"You're ok?" He asks after a while, eyes fluttering open to scrutinize the integrity of his body.

"Of course I'm fine, you hit like a girl anyway." He teased, letting his bottom lip out from between his teeth. Chris ran his thumb across Sebastian's red bitten bottom lip slowly, touch featherlight. "I wish I hit like Peggy. Nobody would ever mess with me then."

Sebastian let out an unexpected laugh, lips parting against his thumb.

Chris sucked in a sharp breath, body going rigid.

They continue to stare at each other, heartbeats pounding in their ears as they breathed shallowly, unable to move or break eye contact. In a spur of the moment thought, Chris was pressing Sebastian down onto the bed with gentle hands on his shoulders.

Willingly, Sebastian lifted his arms and arched his back off the mattress so Chris could pull off his tee shirt, watching him intently. Leisurely, Chris let his fingertips trace over the sharp contours of his stomach, checking to make sure that he was ok.

Sebastian's chest was rising shallowly, almost as if he was afraid if he moved too much he'd scare Chris off.

"Rahat, tu mă omoară." Sebastian hissed breathily between clenched teeth, body arching slightly into his touch as Chris thumbed over his hipbone.

"What?" Chris asked with a bemused half smile, looking up at Sebastian through his lashes, fingers still mapping out his skin.

"I, um..." He gave a nervous laugh, eyes darting from Chris, to the wall, then back to him, bashful. "I said 'shit, you're killing me.'" He muttered, skin flushing with embarrassment.

A laugh bubbled out of Chris's lips and he surged forward, catching Sebastian's lips with his own.

Chris's hands came up to cradle his face and Sebastian dug his nails into his neck, pulling him flush against him.

Chris bit his bottom lip and tugged playfully, earning a low, arousing moan from the man under him.

"Now you know how you make me feel, Seb," Chris gasped against Sebastian's parted lips, their breath mingling together.

"I would say sorry, but you make me feel the same way, so, I won't," he smirked up at Chris with wet, red lips, showing a flash of perfect teeth that Chris could trace with his tongue all night.

"God, Seb," he groaned. "Do you realize how _gorgeous_  you are?"

"Da drept, you're the gorgeous one here." Sebastian bit into Chris's jaw gently, fingertips pressed into the skin where his jaw curved into his neck.

"We're really going to argue about this?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows, lips tilted up slightly, a fond look in his eyes.

"Not if you say _yes_." Sebastian replied easily, eyes glimmering.

"I guess we are, then." Chris replied, dipping his head down so he could mouth and bite at his clavicle, like he's been wanting to for a long time.

"We should probably get going, they're most likely having a cow from the thought of losing both Captain America and his gay, memory wiped friend that's currently trying to kill him," Sebastian murmured into Chris's neck, fingernails dragging down his back slowly, eliciting a shiver that wracked his whole body. _God_ , who would've thought those metal fingers would feel so good?

"If they're worried enough, they'll search here eventually." Chris smirked as he drug his teeth along the sharp line of Sebastian's jaw, tongue soothing the place over it just so he could feel the stubble.

Sebastian whined low in his throat and tugged on Chris's hair, legs wrapping around his hips.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned, vowels and consonants curling together in a smooth, tantalizing way from his Romanian background. Chris wished he could cuddle up under a blanket that was as soft and comforting as his voice, but sadly, that was impossible.

"I hope not, I just found out that you aren't disgusted by the thought of kissing me, and I intend to fully enjoy it."

"You already know I'm not homophobic, Ris." Sebastian said with a laugh as he trailed his nonmetallic fingers down the side of Chris's face.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't be disgusted by the thought of kissing _me_." Chris defended ebulliently.

"Oh how could _anyone_  be disgusted at the thought of kissing the hunky Chris Evans, _America's dream_?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head up to brush his lips against Chris's.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure that there are people that would pass on it." Chris replied with a slight shrug, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "But it doesn't matter cause you don't think so."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Sebastian said with a slightly predatory smile as he rolled Chris onto his back, quickly and effectively straddling him with his arms pinned above his head.

Sebastian leaned in, his nose almost brushing Chris's as he spoke in a low, sultry tone. "I'd say that your reward for being so sweet would be sex," he gave a seductive smirk, "but all of the lube in this city has been used on my arm, and we don't have enough time to get anything good going."

Chris groaned, trying to lean up and kiss him, but Sebastian pulled away, _just_  out of reach, a smug tilt in his lips.

"Maybe if you go back with me to the set, I'll bring you back here and show you my private stash."

"I don't know how _anyone_  thinks you're innocent. Using the promise of fucking you as incentive to go back when I could just have you _right_   _now_  is pure _evil_." Chris looked a little weepy, and oh god, Sebastian _loved_  that he had that effect on him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled before leaning down and indulging in the slick give of Chris's mouth one more time before they had to go back to the set, his fingers trailing over the costume he had on in a slightly frustrating way because _he wanted to feel some skin, damn it._

"Does Steve wear this outfit on purpose so he can keep his dick under lock and key, afraid that it'll jump out when he sees Bucky?" Sebastian mused against Chris's lips once they pulled away for air.

Chris laughed, loud and exhilarating. "I can tell you first hand that it doesn't work."

-

Before they got out of the car, Sebastian caught Chris's arm, looking at him intensely, concern in the lines between his eyebrows and the edges of his kissable mouth, all traces of his teasing gone for now. "You ok?" The tone of his voice asked so many more silent questions, and Chris loved him for it.

"I'm ready," Chris said confidently, twining their fingers together and giving it a confident squeeze. "Always ready with you."

Sebastian smiled a private, fond smile and swiped his thumb along Chris's knuckles, all tender affection.

"Then lead the way, Captain."


End file.
